The proliferation of networks such as intranets, extranets, and the internet has lead to a large growth in the number of users that share information across wide networks. A maximum data transfer rate is associated with each physical network based on the bandwidth associated with the transmission medium as well as other infrastructure related limitations. As a result of limited network bandwidth, users can experience long delays in retrieving and transferring large amounts of data across the network.
Data compression techniques have become a popular way to transfer large amounts of data across a network with limited bandwidth. Data compression can be generally characterized as either lossless or lossy. Lossless compression involves the transformation of a data set such that an exact reproduction of the data set can be retrieved by applying a decompression transformation. Lossless compression is most often used to compact data, when an exact replica is required.
In the case where the recipient of a data object already has a previous, or older, version of that object, a lossless compression approach called Remote Differential Compression (RDC) may be used to determine and only transfer the differences between the new and the old versions of the object. Since an RDC transfer only involves communicating the observed differences between the new and old versions (for instance, in the case of files, file modification or last access dates, file attributes, or small changes to the file contents), the total amount of data transferred can be greatly reduced. RDC can be combined with another lossless compression algorithm to further reduce the network traffic. The benefits of RDC are most significant in the case where large objects need to be communicated frequently back and forth between computing devices and it is difficult or infeasible to maintain old copies of these objects, so that local differential algorithms cannot be used.